


Meant for Forever

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with an unhappy ending, Strangers, break up fic, daichi becomes a stranger to him, lovers to strangers, poor suga gets his heart shattered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: He couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment when things changed between them. When loving glances turned callous and cold. When smiles turned thin and forced. When the warm eyes that always turned his way turned distant and hollow, holding his gaze for a second before turning away. When things changed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Meant for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but Day One of DaiSuga Week! My original plan was to use Roommates and write something fluffy, but I went with Strangers instead.  
> Seems I always write at least one break up fic for my favourite ships, and this is no exception. I promise I'm going to try to keep the rest of them happy fluffy.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

He couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment when things changed between them. When loving glances turned callous and cold. When smiles turned thin and forced. When the warm eyes that always turned his way turned distant and hollow, holding his gaze for a second before turning away. When things changed.

-.-.-

Suga laid on their bed -- or really, his -- and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Daichi in the living room, his voice drifting in and out as he talked to whoever on the phone. He’d given up trying to figure out who it was after the third time Daichi glared at him. Instead, he retreated to the bedroom, his chest feeling tight.

It wasn’t that he was nosy (okay, he was), but his curiosity was getting the better of him. After weeks of things feeling like they were on the brink of falling apart -- Daichi staying out too late, sleeping on the couch, and leaving before Suga woke, Daichi saying less and less to him to the point that conversation felt forced and pointless, Daichi rarely reciprocating Suga’s ‘I love you’s until he stopped saying it -- he needed to know what was going on.

Needed to know if Daichi did still love him.

He crept down the hall, moving slowly so as to not make any noise, and crouched behind the corner into the living room. He sat still, back pressed to the wall, holding his breath.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” That was the first thing he heard Daichi say.  _ Couldn’t do what? _ “I hate this. I can’t do it.”

Something in Suga told him it was about him, the part that had known that things were going to fall apart. But a larger part of him, the part that wanted to hold onto hope, told him it wasn’t. That it was about Daichi’s job. Or a friendship. Or, hell, even some secret affair that Suga didn’t know about.

“I don’t know how to tell him,” Daichi said, his voice tired. Suga’s breathing caught in his throat, and he bit his lip to avoid making a noise. “He’s been trying so hard to make this work, and I don’t know how to tell him it’s not.”

Suga’s heart was starting to pound, and his eyes burned. Every word that Daichi said felt like a knife in his chest. “I know I can’t keep putting it off. That it’ll hurt him more the longer it takes. But how do you tell someone who smiles like he holds all the stars that you don’t love him?”

‘That you don’t love him’. The words swirled around his mind -- spinning over and over, drowning any other thought he may have had. His throat felt tight, and his chest ached. His eyes burned, and a silent tear fell. He couldn’t hear Daichi anymore. Could only hear the rushing of blood in his ears.

Suga stood, making his way quietly back to the bedroom, and closed the door silently before falling to his knees. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him, all strength he’d had being pulled away. More tears fell, and a sob threatened to rip out of his throat. He clutched at his chest, leaning forward as he let out a silent scream.

Daichi didn’t love him. That was it. Any hope he’d had vanished in an instant. All the things that had happened over the past weeks clicked into place. Like a puzzle he didn’t want to put together. Everything leading up to that moment -- the moment when Suga felt his heart starting to break and tears streaming down his face.

He pulled himself up, vision blurry, and shuffled to the bed. He curled up on Daichi’s side of the bed, pulling the blanket over his head and curling in on himself. The scent of Daichi’s cologne lingered on the blanket -- faint from weeks of loneliness -- and it made him cry more.

-.-.-

Time was irrelevant, meaningless, much like the relationship he’d worked so hard to make work. At some point, he’d fallen asleep, tears silently falling as he slept. When he woke, his head pounded, and it was dark. He heard the door opening behind him, and he tensed -- a reaction he’d never had before with Daichi.

“Sugawara, are you awake?” Daichi said, his voice emotionless. It drove a spike into Suga’s heart.

He sat up, looking out the window, knowing that if he looked at Daichi, he’d start crying again. “Yes, Daichi,” he said, voice tight.

There was shuffling, and he could tell that Daichi was standing at the foot of the bed. Could practically feel the awkwardness between them. “I need to talk to you,” Daichi said, voice still emotionless. It drove Suga crazy.

“Okay,” he said, unable to think of anything. He could feel his eyes starting to burn again with each passing second, and he bit his lip, hard. Anything to distract himself from the knives in his chest.

“I’m leaving,” he said. Suga stiffened, pulling the blanket tighter around him. “I’m going to stay with Asahi for a while, and then I’m leaving for Tokyo.”

“Okay,” Suga said again, nodding slightly. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Everything felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

“I’ll help with rent for the apartment this month, and next month. But I won’t be coming back. I just--” Daichi cut himself off, coughing a little. Suga didn’t look at him. “I don’t know how else to say this. I don’t love you anymore.”

There it was. The words that Suga had dreaded hearing. He’d hoped, more than anything, that Daichi would at least wait to say them. Gave it a few days before saying it. But when had anything gone right for Suga in the past few weeks?

“Okay,” he said, voice barely a whisper in the room. He wouldn’t be surprised if Daichi hadn’t heard him.

“Okay,” Daichi repeated, shuffling a little. “I’ll pack my things tomorrow and be out by tomorrow night.” He heard footsteps receding from the bed towards the door. “I’m sorry,” he said, pulling the door shut as he left.

Suga sat there, eyes trained on the window, unable to see anything through the tears that were falling. They left trails of fire down his face. His heart felt shattered, turned to dust, and it felt like hot knives were plunging into his chest. Over and over and over.

It was only a few seconds before everything became too much. A sob wrenched itself out of Suga’s throat. Loud, raw, animalistic. A second, and a third, and a fourth. More and more as he felt his world crashing down around him. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. Could only focus on how much his heart hurt. On how stupid he’d been.

Stupid for believing any promise Daichi had made him. For believing in the ‘I love you’s whispered late at night, curled against each other. For believing in the ‘forever’s spoken over dinner. For believing in Daichi.

And that’s what hurt the most. He believed so much in Daichi. Thought he knew him, inside and out. Years of friendship turning into years of relationship. Spending every special moment together. Suga thought he knew him. But he didn’t. Daichi was a stranger to him.

Daichi was a stranger to him. A stranger he’d fallen in love with. A stranger who’d shattered his heart. And he guessed that Daichi thought he was a stranger, too. A stranger who had tried desperately to fix a failing relationship. A stranger who couldn’t let go. A stranger who loved too much and too hard and too deeply.

Daichi was a stranger to him, and there was no changing that fact. And that made Suga sob more. The love of his life -- the man he was supposed to spend forever with -- turned stranger in the blink of an eye.


End file.
